Electric-powered vehicles are equipped with storage batteries such as zinc batteries, nickel hydride batteries, or lithium ion batteries. These storage batteries supply electric power required for running hybrid automobiles and electric cars.
PTL 1 shown below describes a technique for determining whether an electric storage unit is at the end of life by calculating the rate of increase in internal resistance value based on an internal resistance value determined by correction and an initial internal resistance value.